


Angel of Mine

by Blufirewing



Series: Angel of Mine [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blufirewing/pseuds/Blufirewing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One in the Angel of Mine series following Remy, Spencer and their growing family and friends. This is my first attempt in either of these fandoms. This my way of getting myself accustomed to writing in them! I hope you enjoy! Please R&R and let me know how I do. Constructive criticism welcome but no flames please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Mine

Spencer yawned, blinking his eyes open and stretching his long limbs out. He hummed in delight when the smell of fresh coffee reached his nose and shuffled out of bed. Pulling on a pair of jeans that had been tossed to the floor sometime in the night, he blushed, recalling the gentle touches of calloused fingers on his body.

He left the room and made his way to the kitchen. He gave his boyfriend of six months a sleepy smile when a cup of fresh coffee was placed in his hands. Remy let Spencer sip his coffee before leaning in and pressing his lips to Spencer's forehead. "Good mornin', cher! Y'r looking tres belle t'day, petit!" Smiling, he ran gentle fingers through brunet hair. Spencer leaned into the touch, sighing happily as he closed his eyes and took another sip of coffee.

Spencer sat down at the table, sipping his coffee and watching Remy make breakfast. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. Remy had pulled on his own jeans when he woke up. They hung low, clinging to his hips. His torso was bare and Spencer found himself admiring the sculpted muscles of his body. Remy's hair was hanging loose around his face, the ends just passed his shoulder's. He was beautiful. Spencer sighed. What was a man like Remy LeBeau doing with a scrawny thing like him?

Remy paused what he was doing, rolling his eyes as he pulled the other chair around sitting it directly in front of his boyfriend. He tapped Spencer's hand, getting his attention. "Thinking out loud again, petit?" Remy asked with a smile. Chuckling at Spencer's blush, Remy took his boyfriend's coffee and placed it on the table beside them. He took Spencer's hands in his as he spoke. "Penny, I'm with y' f'r many reasons. Remy can't name just one. Y' have a kind heart and a beau soul. Y' cute, smart and funny. Remy love y'r laugh, petit. With y' because I love you." Smiling, he leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to Spencer's lips.

He pulled back, chuckling again at his boyfriend's flushed cheeks. "Now, petit, time f'r breakfast." He said giving Spencer's leg a light tap as he stood. He piled their plates, setting one in front of Spencer and the other in front of himself as he sat down. "Bon appetit, Penny."

Spencer smiled taking a bite off the eggs. He didn't really eat breakfast much until he started dating Remy. Now, every time the Cajun is around he makes sure Spencer eats plenty as often as he can. "Y'r too skinny, petit. Remy 'fraid he break y' one day." Spencer chuckled, remembering when Remy had told him that the first time.

It was only a couple of weeks into their relationship. Remy had taken him out to eat and Spencer had barely touched his plate before pushing it away to sip his coffee. "Ain't y' gonna eat, Penny? Y' too tiny. Remy'll snap y' in two if you don't put some meat on dem bones. We don't want dat. Non, Remy like his Penny in one piece."

Remy looked at him and smiled. "What y' chuckling f'r, petit?" He asked. Spencer gave a small smile, blushing. "Just thinking." He left it at that and stood taking his plate to the sink. Remy followed with his own dishes. "Glad t' see y' eating more, Penny." He frowned. "Y' just as skinny as ever, t'ough."

Spencer chuckled. "I told you. I don't gain weight." He said, shooing Remy off as he started the dishes. Remy shook his head, moving to the living room. He plopped on the couch, putting his feet up. He flicked the television on and scanned the channels.

"Get your feet off my table, Remy LeBeau!" Spencer stood in the doorway, hip jutting to one side as he dried his hands. "Yes, my Penny." Remy rolled his eyes, dropping his feet, knocking over a stack of Spencer's books as he did.

"See? That's why I'm always telling you to not put your feet up on the table." Spencer sighed, walking over, he kneeled down picking up his books. "Désolé, Penny." Remy said helping him. "Why y' keep dem on de coffee table, anyways? Y' have bookshelves, bébé."

"They're full." Spencer answered, stacking the books back on the table before stepping back by Remy to get back to the kitchen. Smirking, Remy grabbed him, pulling him down into his lap, causing Spencer to let out a surprised yelp.

Chuckling, Remy wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist, nuzzling his neck. "Come sit with Remy, bébé."

Spencer smiled, leaning into Remy's chest, twining their fingers together, their hands resting on his hips.

Remy kissed his cheek softly, enjoying the closeness of the man he loved so dearly. He thought back to the first time they had met.

It had been in a coffee shop here in Quantico and they had bumped into each other at the door. Remy's coffee had spilled and he went to buy a new one, refusing Spencer's offer to pay for another.

He has ended up watching him as Spencer ordered and joined what looked to be a group of friends. They chatted, sometimes serious and sometimes joking. But Remy hadn't been able tear his eyes away.

Spencer's laugh, his smile, his voice and even his frown had the man mesmerized. It wasn't until Logan had slapped his shoulder that he broke from his trance. They had needed to go.

Remy had been sure to exchange numbers with Spencer before he had left the shop. He chuckled at the memory. Spencer's cheeks had been red and as Remy left he heard the teasing he had gotten from his friends at the table.

Remy had known better, though. He knew they were happy for Spencer. Even Logan had made some comments to Remy but he knew he wasn't serious with his jokes.

Remy was pulled from his thoughts when Spencer jerked away from him and ran down the hall. He was up and moving after him in seconds. Spencer was in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet and throwing up- again. Remy sighed and held Spencer's hair back for him. One hand rubbed softly over his boyfriend's back.

This had been a common thing over the last couple of weeks. Remy was convinced it was time to take him to the doctor. The problem was convincing Spencer of that.

"I know what you're thinking, Remy LeBeau and the answer is no. I'm not going." Spencer groaned, straightened up and rinsed his mouth out. "I have seen more than my fair share of doctors in the past." From there he began rattling off random statistics and facts that Remy had tuned out.

They had nothing to do with this discussion. Spencer was simply trying to distract him.

"Y' not going to talk me out of dis, petit. Y' bee sick too long. It's time to go see y'r doctor." Remy held his hand up as Spencer opened his mouth to argue it again. "Non. Dis isn't up f'r discussion. Y' going, Penny. Dat's Remy's final word."

Spencer sighed. Just like that and he had no choice but to make an appointment. Remy would drag him if he had to and the genius was just not in the mood for Remy's pushiness. No, it was best if he just went willingly.

A week later, Spencer was fidgeting on the exam table as he and Remy waited for the doctor. Remy was just as uncomfortable. He hated doctors with a passion but this was his Penny that was sick. He wasn't taking chances.

A knock on the door drew the two mutants attention. The doctor stepped in with a smile. "Hello, Spencer. It's been awhile since we last saw each other." He greeted. He shook their hands then looked to his chart. "It says you've been getting sick a lot. Vomiting, nausea. Any stomach pains?"

Spencer shook his head. "Occasional cramps but nothing serious." He said. The doctor nodded having Spencer lay back and lift his shirt. He pressed lightly over the young doctor's abdomen, feeling around.

"Alright, Spencer." He said. "I'm going to send in a nurse for urine and blood samples and we'll see what's going on." Darren's one thought was pregnancy but he wasn't ready to say anything yet.

Spencer nodded. In truth, he was glad Remy had forced him to come. He really wanted to know what was going on with him. Spencer and Remy ere quiet as they waited for the nurse. Both had a million possibilities running through their minds.

Remy wasn't happy at all. His mind kept taking him to the absolute worst possibilities. When had he become such a pessimistic person? Not a single bubbly thought entered his mind. His boyfriend on the other hand was thinking more simply.

Maybe a stomach bug? He wondered. His mind ran over everything he had been experiencing in the last few months as the nurse collected his blood. The urine sample was easy enough. He just went to the bathroom in his room.

He thought hard as he did what he needed. Nausea and vomiting, fatigue, cravings, slight weight gain- and then it clicked. Just as he was settling himself back on the exam table, he paled, hand flying to his stomach.

Dear god! He was pregnant! Spencer had known he was a carrier. A fact he had been honest about with Remy upfront. They had been so careful. Condoms and birth control. There was just no way was there?

He thought back to a couple months or so ago. He and Remy had gone on a little date. Nothing special, just a movie then dinner. They had a few drinks and by the time they got in the door, they were tearing at each others clothes with an intense need.

They hadn't used a condom that night but Spencer and Remy thought nothing of it because earlier in the morning he had been sure to take his pill. So how had it happened? Maybe the birth control wasn't as effective as he had thought. Taking that into consideration, he decided he would need to read up on it to be sure for the future. It was something he should have done in the beginning.

Even so, Spencer had to smile. The thought of a little life growing inside of him was amazing. A life he and Remy created together. He couldn't have been any happier than he was in that moment. He just hoped Remy felt the same.

Remy was too busy with his own thoughts to notice Spencer having his little epiphany. Neither snapped out of their own heads until Darren came back in. The doctor was smiling. "Congratulations, Spencer and Remy. You're having a baby."

Remy about fell out of his chair! Could this be for real? He was going to be a Papa? One look to Spencer was all he needed to confirm it. That and his empathy told him the doctor was telling the truth. Spencer was smiling, one hand on his belly. Remy knew right away his little genius put the pieces back together before the came back.

"Mon dieu.." He murmured, eyes wide in shock. Remy's initial reaction had Spencer suddenly in edge. Was he angry? Would he leave him? His fears must have reached Remy through his empathy.

He cupped Spencer's face in his hands and made him look at him. "Don't y' even t'ink it, Penny! Remy ain't leavin' y'!" He grinned and kissed him. "A bébé! Mon dieu! Remy gonna be a Papa!"


End file.
